The Freak
by Hamm On Wry
Summary: Bigotry comes in all types and forms. It is not an inherit trait, it is taught. It can even show up in the best of families.


_Disclaimer: Anyone that you recognize, isn't mine. I own nothing, so sue to your heart's content!_

**The Freak**

Weddings are supposed to be a happy time, but as fate would have it, in the best of times, something is sure to screw it up. No, there were no embarrassing moments such as the bride tripping over her train, she was every bit the beautiful girl who stole the groom's heart a mere two years ago. The groom did not show up drunk and disorderly from an all night bachelor party. He was a serious young man, sober and hard working, someone who would faithfully support his new wife and whatever family they produced. The problem was with the uninvited guests.

There were three of these uninvited guests, two on the bride's side of the aisle and one on the grooms. The couple did not even know why they bothered showing up. They had treated the couple with either scorn or a dismissive attitude as long as the couple could remember. Now they were showing up to ruin the couple's most important day. These uninvited guests were not the unruly gate crashers, rather they were some of the few family members that the couple had left. With the recent deaths of the bride's parents, she had not planned to have any family show up, yet there they were. The groom had only planned on having his sister, a fellow outcast of the family show up. The happy couple planned to celebrate this day with their friends and neighbors, like minded, congenial guests. Then the bitter reminders of their childhoods showed up to haunt them. It was during the reception that the groom was cornered by his uninvited guest.

"_Grandfather," _the groom spat out. "I am surprised that you would lower yourself to mix with us _freaks"._

The old man looked sad, he looked even older than his advanced age showed. "Son, why such bitterness and hatred on such a happy day? Are we really that bad that you would reject us so?"

"Who rejected who? Your kind taught me every thing I know. They taught me bigotry, they taught me that if you didn't meet their criteria for perfection that you would be cast aside, scorned as some kind of freak! I grow up in one of the wealthiest families in this country, but because I am considered some kind of freak, I cannot even open a damned bank account, let alone inherit. And before you say anything, it is not the money. You, my _loving grandfather, my sister's loving grandfather_ would not even show us the affection that you show the children of strangers, children that you only oversee while they are away from their parents. _They _get educations that prepare them for their lives, I had to get loans from the government in order to make something of myself. Otherwise I would have been just another janitor. Well let me tell you something, old man. I work for everything that I have. My sister works for what she has. My wife will work hard, bear my children and be a pillar of our community."

"You are really in the wrong place. We don't want your pittance of a wedding gift, we don't want your congratulations, and we damned sure don't want your smug, self righteous attitude. You cannot even manage your own affairs, why stick your unwanted nose in ours! So why don't you take your galleons, your Gryffindor Golden Boy and Girl," at this the groom pointed toward the young couple bearing down on his wife with their phony, insincere smiles. "And take your dark wizards and insane war and GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! And the next time that you think of the freaky squib grandson and granddaughter who were so ashamed of their heritage that they changed their name from Dumbledore to Dursley, just remember that there are millions of us and less than 50,000 of your kind in this country. We are normal, YOU are the freaks! So take your wands and your magic and _leave us alone!"_

With that, Vernon Dursley rescued his relieved wife from her overbearing witch of a sister, bade goodbye to their _invited _guests and drove off to live their normal lives.


End file.
